Electrography forms the technical basis for various well-known imaging processes, including photocopying and some forms of laser printing. Other imaging processes use electrostatic or ionographic printing. Electrostatic printing is printing where a dielectric receptor or substrate is “written” upon imagewise by a charged stylus, leaving a latent electrostatic image on the surface of the dielectric receptor. This dielectric receptor is not photosensitive and is generally not re-useable. Once the image pattern has been “written” onto the dielectric receptor in the form of an electrostatic charge pattern of positive or negative polarity, oppositely charged toner particles are applied to the dielectric receptor in order to develop the latent image. An exemplary electrostatic imaging process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,974.
In electrophotographic printing, also referred to as xerography, electrophotographic technology is used to produce images on a final image receptor, such as paper, film, or the like. Electrophotographic technology is incorporated into a wide range of equipment including photocopiers, laser printers, facsimile machines, and the like. Electrophotographic imaging processes typically involve the use of a reusable, light sensitive, temporary image receptor, known as a photoreceptor, in the process of producing an electrophotographic image on a final, permanent image receptor. A representative electrophotographic process involves a series of steps to produce an image on a receptor, including charging, exposure, development, transfer, fusing, cleaning, and erasure.
In the charging step, a photoreceptor is covered with charge of a desired polarity, either negative or positive, typically with a corona or charging roller. In the exposure step, an optical system, typically a laser scanner or diode array, forms a latent image by selectively exposing the photoreceptor to electromagnetic radiation, thereby discharging the charged surface of the photoreceptor in an imagewise manner corresponding to the desired image to be formed on the final image receptor. The electromagnetic radiation, which may also be referred to as “light”, may include infrared radiation, visible light, and ultraviolet radiation, for example.
In the development step, toner particles of the appropriate polarity are generally brought into contact with the latent image on the photoreceptor, typically using a developer electrically-biased to a potential having the same polarity as the toner polarity. The toner particles migrate to the photoreceptor and selectively adhere to the latent image via electrostatic forces, forming a toned image on the photoreceptor.
In the transfer step, the toned image is transferred from the photoreceptor to the desired final image receptor; an intermediate transfer element is sometimes used to effect transfer of the toned image from the photoreceptor with subsequent transfer of the toned image to a final image receptor.
Finally, in the erasing step, the photoreceptor charge is reduced to a substantially uniformly low value by exposure to light of a particular wavelength band, thereby removing remnants of the original latent image and preparing the photoreceptor for the next imaging cycle.
Two types of toner are in widespread, commercial use: liquid toner and dry toner. The term “dry” does not mean that the dry toner is totally free of any liquid constituents, but connotes that the toner particles do not contain any significant amount of solvent, e.g., typically less than 10 weight percent solvent (generally, dry toner is as dry as is reasonably practical in terms of solvent content), and are capable of carrying a triboelectric charge. This distinguishes dry toner particles from liquid toner particles.
Liquid inks using gel organosol compositions have been described WO 01/79316. The liquid toner composition as described therein provides a rapidly self-fixing ink, wherein the ink is comprised of a polymeric binder in the form of a graft copolymer gel formed by acid/base interactions, that is dispersed in an organic solvent or solvent blend having a Kauri-Butanol (KB) number less than 30.